This invention relates, in general, to electronic components, and more particularly, to electrical interconnects of electronic components.
Wire bonds are often used to electrically couple a semiconductor device to a leadframe. However, a single wire bond is not suitable for use with high currents. Therefore, high current components must use multiple wire bonds, which increases the cost and complexity of the electronic components.
Discrete diodes use large axial leads to provide high current carrying capability, but such axial leads are not suitable for electronic components having more than two electrodes or terminals.
Occasionally, a high current carrying clip is used in place of multiple wire bonds. However, electronic components using wire bonds or clips still have high parasitic on-resistance.
Accordingly, a need exists for electronic components having electrical interconnects with high current carrying capabilities and low parasitic on-resistances.